


Cliffs Edge

by softboyme



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Luke, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bromance, Cake, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Innocent Calum, M/M, i'll add more as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboyme/pseuds/softboyme
Summary: "And that's Calum." He's pointing at another unfamiliar face, standing beside him.Luke let's his eyes follow where Michael is pointing, and his mind goes blank. Suddenly, he has no idea what the fuck he's supposed to sayor even do with his body. It's as if he's frozen in time, only the rest of the world isn't, and they're expecting him to do something.What tumbles out of him next, is surely a good enough reason to run away he thinks."Oh... uh, okay? He's still looking at the second guy - Calum, and Luke thinks that some sort of magic must be holding their gazes together.





	

If there was one thing Luke wished more than anything it was for lgbt+ not to be a thing. It most certainly wasn’t a hate thing, he would never even pretend to be homophobic. It just so happens that he himself is bisexual. No, he just longed for a world where it all was normal from the very beginning. He doesn’t want to ‘come out’ or be put in a box ─ labelled lgbt+. He wishes that he could talk freely about both girls and boys without anyone thinking anything of it. He wants to be able to bring home a girlfriend or a boyfriend without worrying what his family might think. Though of course that isn’t the case, not at all.

 

Now, he was laying in his bed, miserable. He had started at a new school a few months’ prior, and though it was great he hadn’t made many new friends so he spent most his time alone in the dorms. He even had his very own room ─ it could be seen as both a blessing and a curse, really. He never really left the room unless he had to. There were a few people whom he hung out with, but it wasn’t too much.

 

Luke still hadn’t told anyone, unless you count his followers on tumblr along with a couple of tumblr asks to a youtuber. He had also sent out some tweets, suggesting that he was into boys, but he doubts anyone from his personal life ever saw. He has a very close friend ─ Ashton, whom he really wants to tell. He’s sure that he wouldn’t react badly, earlier that year the curly haired man had come out to Luke as bi so he has no reason to. But during one of their late-night phone calls, just a few days ago, he made up the guts to ask him about it and Ashton had revealed that he’s chosen not to act on it.

 

He explained that he believes you can choose who you fall in love with, and he chooses not to be with any boys. It just so happens that both blond boys are christian and Luke just so happens to go to a christian school. He’s got a christian family and all his new mates, including his newly found crush, share the same belief. Which isn’t a problem per se, he loves his religion, only it makes it a tad bit more difficult when you must come to terms with being a part of a community that’s despised by so many. He knows his family isn’t homophobic, although they aren’t as understanding as he’d wish for them to be. For instance, his family knows a woman who came out as trans ─ maybe a couple of years ago, now, and both his parents and grandparents insist on calling her for “he/him”, “he-her” or something along those lines. Both Luke and his brothers corrects them on it, but they simply don’t get it. And though they claim to accept that others identify as a part of the lgbt+ community, they are still very clear on how they view it as wrong, they think of it as sin.

 

Of course, Luke himself had also spent many years believing this, sharing their beliefs a hundred percent. But recently his opinions are evolving. He’s been watching this series called “out of the closet” where there’s a gay guy who’s also a christian and even goes to a christian school himself. And it’s helped the blond, making it easier to accept himself. But he’s still scared. More than anything he finds it to be annoying. The blond thinks that worrying about this, all the damn time, is exhausting and unnecessary aka annoying ─ pointless. Even more so when he was getting ready to meet up with Ashton, and he was contemplating whether he should try to dress “gay”. He had no idea how you could dress gay, but apparently, it was a thing. Did he even want to dress gay though? Like, say he figured out how to subtly dress so that people might start to wonder if he’s gay or straight – when really, he’s in between. Would he be happy? Is it something he wants? He can’t help the heavy sigh that leaves him. He would probably just end up looking stupid. “Fuck this.”

 

Later that day, he was walking down the sidewalk. The place where they were meeting was just around the corner, and he was not freaking out. Absolutely not. It was just that he had received a text from Ash, just about five minutes ago, saying that he was bringing a new friend. And this wasn’t a problem, not at all. Ashton could bring new people into their life, it was fine. Luke was fine, everything was A-Okay. “Fucking hell, now I even sound stupid!” He arrived quickly, and as he entered he couldn’t help but think that it all made sense now, Ashton had probably let the new guy pick where they were meeting. Which was a crime in itself, if he were to be honest. Luke wasn’t too big of a pizza fan, so they usually didn’t meet anywhere that only sold pizza. This of course only gave Luke more reasons to not like the new guy.

 

In Luke’s head this was justifying his newfound hatred towards the guy. He was probably a douche anyway, so he was just sparing himself the heartbreak of thinking he might have a new friend, and then having him turn into the biggest dick in Australia. “Luke!” His thought process is rudely interrupted, by someone calling his name. He spins around, but doesn’t spot anyone he recognizes. The same person calls out again, and this time Luke realizes that it’s an unfamiliar voice. He’s probably never met this person throughout his entire life. “Luke, hey man.” He’s now standing face to face with a stranger, who apparently knows who he is. “I’m Michael, Ashton’s friend.” And then it all clicks into place. Luke’s just about to respond, feverishly trying to come up with something remotely nice to say, when the dark-haired man continues. “And that’s Calum.” He’s pointing at another unfamiliar face, standing beside him.

 

Luke let’s his eyes follow where Michael is pointing, and his mind goes blank. Suddenly, he has no idea what the fuck he’s supposed to say or even do with his body. It’s as if he’s frozen in time, only the rest of the world isn’t, and they’re expecting him to do something. What tumbles out of him next, is surely a good enough reason to run away he thinks. “Oh … uh, okay?” He’s still looking at the second guy – Calum, and Luke thinks that some sort of magic must be holding their gazes together. This means that he’s got a front row ticket to his reaction though, which would be funny if it wasn’t caused by himself. The raven-haired man’s eyes were widening comically, and his mouth was slightly agape, though no sounds were made.

Correction; no sounds were made, except for the insanely loud laughter coming from Michael. And that’s when his actual friend, who he was originally meeting, decided to finally appear. A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders, frightening Luke who wasn’t aware of his presence and causing him to break the staring contest he and Calum had going on.

 

“Luke! How are you man? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” The blond turns, he’s tries to give his friend a convincing smile. “Well you haven’t so” he lets his sentence fade out, not having a plan for the ending, but Ashton laughs none the less, always in such a good mood. Luke never understood how he did it. They walk towards a booth, Luke guesses that’s where Michael was calling him from earlier. “I see you’ve met the guys, huh? We’re sort of roommates, and I thought all of my close friends should get the chance to know each other, ya know?” The thought’s nice. Really, it is. But Luke’s fuming. If this was a cartoon his face would be red and there’d be smoke leaving his ears. He hated this. He didn’t like meeting new people, which Ashton knew. And he especially didn’t like it when his curly-haired best friend considered them to be just as good friends of him as Luke was.

 

He didn’t want or expect Ashton’s only friend to be him, but he had roommates and he considered them to be so good friends when they probably hadn’t known each other for more than six or seven months. While, him and Luke had known each other since they were kids! They were childhood besties, and the blond didn’t want a couple of strangers to appear and destroy that. He wouldn’t let them ruin it.

 

“Yeah. So, you like pizza then?”

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow, because of school and my depression, but I'm trying my best :)


End file.
